Pop Pop
|birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = |family = Shmipper and Smabble (grandchildren) |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Grunkle Stan |likes = |dislikes = Grunkle Stan mocking him |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Anything for my fishing buddies!" |signature = }} Pop Pop is an elderly resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon and the grandfather of Shmipper and Smabble. History Season 1 .]] His first appearance was in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," fishing with his grandchildren. When his grandson asks him to tell him and his sister more stories, he gladly agrees, which angers a jealous Stan into mocking the family. This upsets the old man and causes him to confront Stan, and Shmipper suggests that Stan's motives are rooted in "having no one who wuves him." All of a sudden, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos drive their boat between them, with Gobblewonker robot in pursuit, causing a tremendous splash that soaks Stan, the old man, and Shmipper and Smabble. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he puts money into Stan's Sack of Mystery and later attends one of Gideon Gleeful's shows at the Tent of Telepathy. In "Irrational Treasure," he can be seen at the Pioneer Day opening ceremony. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," he attends the Mystery Fair and is among the angry attendants who try to dunk Grunkle Stan. In "Boss Mabel," he is seen in the Mystery Shack, looking to buy a mug with a question mark on it. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. In "The Golf War," he is seen at the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. In "Sock Opera," he attends Mabel's sock puppet performance "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." In "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," he makes a appearance in Stan's story, Hands Off, running a stall selling tires at the Swap Meet. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is among the voters throwing bird seed during the Friday debate. Personality He is shown to enjoy spending time with his grandkids, most notably going fishing with them and telling them stories. He likes going to the Mystery Shack and its various events, as well as watching Gideon perform at the Tent of Telepathy and Pioneer Day. He dislikes it when Stan makes fun of him and/or his family and openly stands up to him when he does this. At times, he can be completely oblivious. Appearance He is an old man, with neatly-trimmed dark gray hair. He wears a pair of glasses, perched atop his long, thin nose. He has fairly large ears, a distinct, double chin, and is somewhat wide in stature. He usually wears a simple pale blue button-up polo shirt, with a plain pair of blue jeans held up by a brown belt and a pair of dark green boots. In "Legend of the Gobblewonker", he wore a yellow lifejacket and an orange and white with a picture of a fish on it. Sightings ru:Поп Поп es:Pop Pop Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Articles with conjectural titles